


saturdays

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi pov, DID NOT EVEN PROOFREAD OOPS..., Happy Ending, M/M, Osaaka, Short Drabble, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, VERY MINOR atsuhina, about five sentences of angst, akaashi's a writer in his freetime, anyways this made me realize how much more i love osaaka??, barely mentioned gay pining for Six Years, bokuto and atsumu kind of wingmen, fluff?, it isn't even the original idea, it's there if u Squint, kind of manga spoilers, literally i am So Sorry for this i had the idea and didn't stop until i was done, no beta we die like men, osamu hot bye, stupid gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: keiji makes a deal with bokuto. turns out he didn't even need to make it in the first place.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> hello before u read i just want to. apologize lol this is not my best work not at ALL but i just. felt Obligated to write it??? ANYWAYS in other news osaaka !!! 
> 
> yeah the original idea for this was that akaashi's an author and osamu loves the characters but he has no idea all the love stories are based on him and akaashi ,,, u can see where that lead me?? dude i didn't plan this at all i gave myself two ideas and told myself to run wild with them
> 
> anyways if you read this entire notes section thank you very much have a great day and enjoy!!

No matter how many times Keiji had visited Onigiri Miya, he'd never be able to order without stumbling over his words at least once. Every time he did, the owner of the shop would giggle in the most  adorable  and soft voice possible. He cursed the heavens above for giving Miya Osamu one of the cutest laughs he's ever heard.

Not only that, it came with the most gorgeous face and personality in the history of the human race. Keiji was absolutely certain there was and never would be a more perfect being than Osamu. 

"Akaashi!" Bokuto had called out before entering the locker room. "You're going to ask out Miya today, right?" 

Keiji was taken aback by the sudden question. "Which one?" he asked.

"Don't play stupid with me, we both know who," Bokuto said with a smile. He had been the first person he'd trusted with the information of his fascination that quickly turned into infatuation with the former wing spiker at Nationals. 

Keiji's ears turned a crimson red. "What made you get that idea?" 

"I dunno. Today's kind of a big day, isn't it?" Bokuto said, looking up at the roof of the stadium. 

"For the Adlers and Black Jackals, yeah," Keiji said. "Kind of specifically Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun. For me? It's another one of your volleyball matches." 

"Okay, then let's make a deal," Bokuto suggested, swinging his arm around Keiji. "We win, and you ask out Myaa-sam." 

"Why would I ever agree to that?" He pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Because I for one am kind of tired of reading your little poems about how beautiful those blue eyes of his are and how badly you want to be the one to wake him up in the morning or how–"

"Can you please shut up," Keiji asked, two more descriptions of his poems away from duct taping Bokuto's mouth shut. 

"They're good! I just wish you'd stop it with the hopeless pining and actually  do something about it." 

Keiji sighed. "Would it really make you feel better if I asked Myaa-sam out on a date if you win?" 

Bokuto nodded. 

"I love you, but I hate you," Keiji said.

"You love me," Bokuto concluded for him. "Don't think I forgot how you thought I was a star, Akaashi," he grinned.

"Well, you are."

"Sure am. So for your one and only star, will you do it?" 

"I don't see the harm in trying..."

"Exactly! Go get 'im, 'Kaashi!" 

"Bokuto! Hurry up!" A voice, presumably Meian, shouted. 

"Coming! See ya!" he said as he ran off, waving. "Next time I do, you'd better have Miya hanging off your arm!" 

"Can't make any promises," Keiji said under his breath, making his way to the Onigiri Miya stand. 

That's when his brain went into hyperdrive. 

_Shit, how do I ask him? Do I just go up after the match, hope he hasn't packed up yet, and say "hey, Osamu-san, wanna go out on a date later?" Well, yeah, but how am I going to accomplish that successfully? Just the thought of it is nerve wracking. Maybe I could lie to Bokuto-san. I could tell him we didn't agree to it if he won, but rather if he lost. No, that'd make no sense and he and I would both know it and just acknowledge I chickened out. And I'm kind of tired of the pining too, but there's no guarantee what Osamu's going to say to that offer. He's gorgeous and probably sweeps many people off their feet a day, he probably gets asked that every damn event, would I just become another one of the many people who was caught in the thirst trap that is Miya Osamu? What would I do on the small chance he said yes? What comes next?! Actually, I can't do this. No way in hell am I asking Miya Osamu on a date, that's ridiculous, what if he doesn't even like boys? Then what? I'd probably just be putting him on the spot, I'm just going to–_

"Oh! I'm real sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Was Keiji dreaming? 

Miya Osamu was standing right in front of him in all of his glory, holding a box of supplies for his stand. Keiji felt as if his heart had come to a stop before beating at a rapid pace. "Ah! No, no, don't worry, it was my fault, just lost in my own thoughts again," he apologized hastily. 

Osamu adjusted the onigiri hat on his head. 

That was cute. 

"You're Akaashi from Fukurodani, right?" Osamu asked.

Keiji nodded. 

"Man, I wish I could've played you guys back then. What a great team you had!" Osamu looked up at the ceiling wistfully, a faint smile gracing his lips. 

He was so gorgeous Keiji was going to go insane. 

"Oh well," he said, sighing and looking back to Keiji. "Hope you'll visit the stand sometime!" 

"Yeah, I was planning to," Keiji said. 

That's when the small smile on Osamu's face shifted into a bigger one. "I'll see ya there, then, Akaashi."

"Yes, yes, I'll see you." 

"Actually," Osamu started, "why don't ya come with me? This is the last box. You can get the freshest batch we've got."

"You're too kind, Miya-san."

"Is that a yes?" 

"I don't see why not." 

Keiji was not sure how much longer he'd be able to keep up this casual conversation with Osamu without absolutely losing it. 

"So what have ya been up to lately, Akaashi?" Osamu asked, setting down the box and resting on the counter, holding his head up with his hand. 

"Oh, I graduated college a few years ago. I'm an editor," Keiji said. 

"An editor, hm?" Osamu had this look in his eyes, one that he's never seen directed at himself before. He stood up and opened up the box he'd planted on a stool before. It seemed to be filled with wrapping paper. "Take yer pick!" 

Keiji was never sure what to get when he went to Onigiri Miya. Each time he got something new, and he was pleasantly surprised with his choice. 

Now? His brain had stopped giving him the ability to make a decision. "Not sure, actually," he said instead. "How about your top three favorites?" 

"You're asking me to pick  favorites ?!" Osamu exclaimed. "Gosh, Akaashi, I don't know, I might as well sell ya the whole  stand ."

"It's funny you think I can afford that," Keiji remarked.

Osamu laughed. He  laughed . That amazing, breathtaking laugh that Keiji treasured every time he could hear it. And to think it was over a small joke he'd made? 

He'd never get tired of it.

"Oh! I've got just the right thing for ya, Akaashi," Osamu said, leaning down behind the stand. He came back up holding a specifically shaped onigiri in light pink wrap that seemed to match Osamu's face. When he handed it to Keiji, there was a confident smile on his face that Keiji wanted to burn into his mind to be able to see at any moment. 

"Are you free next Saturday?" Osamu asked. 

"I think so, why?" 

"A café opened up near one of our locations. I've been meaning to visit it. Would you like to come with me?"

Keiji's heart leaped into his throat. Did– was he hearing this right? Did Miya Osamu just ask him to go visit a café with him?!

"Akaashi?" 

"Oh, sure! I'd love to," Keiji replied, a little too eager than he'd wanted to. "Ah, how much–"

"It's on the house," Osamu smiled. 

Keiji looked down at the onigiri placed in between his hands. He only just realized it was shaped into a little heart, with a series of numbers written into the wrapper. 

If Keiji wasn't dead before, he was  gone  now. 

A group of people had eventually gathered up behind the two as the stadium became more crowded. "Ah, I should get going. You've got customers," Keiji said. 

"I'll see ya this Saturday, then, 'Kaashi. Can I call ya 'Kaashi?" 

Keiji melted at the nickname. "Go ahead, Miya-san." 

"Osamu," he corrected. 

"Oh. Alright, I'll be seeing you, Osamu." Keiji smiled to himself as he turned away from Osamu's stand. He thought he caught the glimpse of Karasuno's former pinch server, but maybe he was seeing things. That wasn't something to dwell on now. 

Keiji was pretty sure he just landed a date with the best guy in the world. Without trying. 

He could just burst with the emotions he felt inside. Was it happiness? Excitement? Anxiety? Confusion?

Keiji knew the exact word for it. It was that stupid emotion called  love , and he didn't know what to think about it. 

For now, he tried his best to stop himself from overthinking and focused his energy into mentally preparing himself. 

"Akaashi, you seem like you're not focused on the game at all. And you've taken all of one bite out of your onigiri," Tenma noticed, pointing to the rice ball in Keiji's hand. "Everything alright?"

Keiji looked at the onigiri, to Tenma, and then out to the court. "Yeah," he said, smiling. "Everything's alright." 

—

"Akaashi!" Bokuto said, running up to his friend. "We won, did'tcha see?!" 

Keiji nodded. "It was a great match, Bokuto-san. Congratulations!" 

Bokuto grinned almost devilishly. "You know what that means."

"Saturday. Noon. Café next to his Sendai location," Keiji said calmly. 

That seemed to shock Bokuto more than anything else that day. "How'd you–"

"Not me. Him."

"Oh my– good job, Akaashi!" Bokuto brought him into a hug. "Knew it'd all turn out well." 

That's when Atsumu and Hinata showed up behind Bokuto. "So I'm assumin' he did it?" Atsumu asked, glancing at Keiji with a knowing look.

"If by 'he' you mean Osamu, and by 'it' you mean ask me out on a date, then yes. Yes he did," Keiji answered. 

"Hell yeah!" Atsumu cheered. "Knew he had it in 'im." 

"Wait, Osamu planned to?" Hinata asked. 

"Sure did," Atsumu said. "Wouldn't stop talkin' about how he was so certain that Twitter user 'worldloves' was Akaashi here." 

"Ah..." 

Bokuto had to stifle a laugh from beside Keiji. He elbowed him in the rib. 

"You are, ain't ya, Akaashi?" 

"Well, maybe, but–" 

"That's so sweet!" Atsumu cried. 

How the hell Osamu found his Twitter account, Keiji didn't want an answer to. Mentally, he ran through all of the things he'd written on there, and to his knowledge, there was nothing there that was too embarrassing. 

Regardless of what Osamu had read knowing it was about him, the entire idea was a subject Keiji didn't want to think about. 

"Ah, don't be embarrassed, Akaashi. If it wasn't for that account, Samu would'a never gotten the confidence to actually ask you out!" Atsumu reassured him. "Sweet, too! Yer a good writer."

"Thank you," Keiji thanked quietly. 

"Anyways," Atsumu continued, "ya better tweet Samu well. Ya hear me?" 

"Absolutely. Wouldn't dream of anything less."

"Good!" 

"So, Hinata, how have you been?" Akaashi asked. 

"I've been great, Akaashi-san!"

The easy, lighthearted conversation continued for a while before the Black Jackals were called for a team meeting. "It was nice seeing you, Akaashi-san!" Hinata said happily. 

"Yes, have a good day, Hinata." 

"You too!"

Keiji smiled and waved as the three took off. He picked up his phone and the wrapper with Osamu's number scribbled onto it. 

When was he supposed to text him? What would he text? Was the number even right? Would Osamu respond?

Millions of tiny irrelevant questions flooded his mind before he came to one final answer. 

He should get over himself and text a picture of a cat. 

Everybody liked cats, right? Osamu seemed like a cat person. Even if he wasn't, cats were adorable. 

Yes. Good conversation starter.

Keiji found the best cat picture he could, entered the number written on the paper, and sent it. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Osamu replied only three minutes later with a "oh my gosh. I want it." 

As much as Keiji wanted to say "haha... bro... what if we adopted a cat together...", he knew it was moving just a little too fast. Especially for someone he only interacted with that day. 

Instead, he replied with a "same".

—

"So, you're an editor?" Osamu asked, stirring sugar into a cup of coffee. Keiji nodded. "Do ya do any writing in yer freetime?" 

Keiji had brought his tea halfway to his mouth before the shock of Osamu's words reached him. "Ah, a little bit, it's nothing though, so–"

"Ya know, there's this Twitter author I really like. I'd say he's great at what he does. Maybe you've heard of him?" Osamu reached for his phone, and Keiji prayed to every damn being above that his account wouldn't show up on Osamu's phone screen.

But it did. "Here, take it," he said. "You should look through his account." 

"Osamu... I..."

Osamu looked at Keiji with confusion, but under that, Keiji could see the face of someone who's evil scheme was unfolding perfectly in front of him.

Keiji stopped talking. He decided to scroll through his own Tweets instead, making sure everything was fine enough to say that he was, in fact, the owner of the account. 

"I'm... let me show you." Keiji decided to take out his own phone and show Osamu the account as well. 

"What about it– oh." 

Yeah. The edit profile button instead of the following. 

"So who were they about, 'Kaashi?" Osamu asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I think you can take a guess." 

"In that case, thank you very much, 'Kaashi." Osamu took his phone back and placed it in his pocket. He reached up, looked Keiji dead in the eyes, and reached for his hands. "I sincerely hope that you can be the one to wake me up in the morning, too. And I find you beautiful, amazing, incredible, kind, and I don't think there's a better person out there than you. We may have only had our first real interaction a week ago, but yeah. I would do anything for you." 

Keiji was speechless. Was he dreaming?! Did Miya Osamu really just tell him that? 

No. He had to be dreaming. It was the first date, Keiji wasn't even sure Osamu knew of his existence up until a week ago. It made no sense.

There was going to be a "just kidding!" wasn't there? There had to be, no way was that situation really happening. None at all. 

"I think I love you, 'Kaashi."

He blinked, and his eyes didn't open again until the sound of birds and a lawnmower were heard from outside of a window. The sun was filtering through the blinds, laughing at Keiji from the sky. Good morning, it teased, how does it feel to know none of it was real?

Keiji sighed. He turned over to check his phone and the time. It was 10:31, with only a good morning text from Bokuto. 

He smiled. The dream was nice, at least, but with every passing moment a fragment of it faded away from his memory. 

Osamu was a goal Keiji would never be able to achieve. 

It ached. The feeling and knowing that he'd never truly get that happy ending he wanted, the one in which real Osamu asked to call him 'Kaashi instead. The one where he was given a heart shaped onigiri as a small confession. The one where Osamu truthfully, honestly told Keiji that he loved him. 

"Keiji!" A voice rang through the apartment. "You're awake, right? If not, then you will be!" 

The door swung open to reveal a figure Keiji had seen so many times before. The sun illuminated his face, and it revealed none other than the gorgeous face of Miya Osamu. 

"Oh, so someone finally managed to wake up!" he laughed, sitting down on the bed.

That's when Keiji caught a glimpse at his own hand. A ring placed on his finger that had probably left marks from how long it had been there. 

Oh, right. 

He was married to Osamu, wasn't he? 

Keiji had to laugh at his own forgetfulness. "What's the matter?" Osamu asked, deciding to take his place right next to Keiji, snaking his arms around his husband's torso.

"Ah. Just had a strange dream," Keiji answered. 

Osamu planted a kiss on Keiji's kiss. "Do you remember what it was about?" he asked.

He paused for a second, not sure if he wanted to tell him. "Nope," he lied.

"Oh well. I went grocery shopping. Got a bunch more of your favorite meat for onigiri," Osamu reported. 

Keiji hummed in response. "We'll be making it later?" 

"You bet." 

Keiji turned over and pressed a kiss to Osamu's lips, smiling under the touch. No matter how many times he did it, he'd never get tired of it.

—

"Keiji? Why's this one shaped like a heart?" 

Keiji smiled to himself. "No reason." 

**Author's Note:**

> the person i wrote this for adores angst more than anyone i know and i don't know why so that is the cause for the tiny little angst thing at the end?? can it even be Considered angst??? if it's just tired akaashi forgetting he's married?? NOT SURE but it's there and i am a little bit upset that i hurt myself with that 
> 
> have a great day! stay hydrated, sleep well, and stan osaaka!


End file.
